


The Things You Don't Know.

by Rinpoo



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Licking, Love, Object Insertion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinpoo/pseuds/Rinpoo
Summary: Nanaki becomes annoyed that Yuffie is always picking on him and eventually decides to confront her about it.  When he does, he is surprised to find out there is more to the ninja than just brattish greed.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi & Red XIII | Nanaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Things You Don't Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one. I find it as cute and snuggly as I do sexy.
> 
> Day 3 done... Will I do more? Meh... Who knows.

It was late evening aboard the great ship Highwind, and Nanaki was lazing about away from most of the others. He often kept to himself and was quiet. Still, seemingly every time the group was together, Yuffie always managed to find her way to him.

It was a real problem. As much as he liked solitude, she’d always come to pastor and pick on him. Strange as it might be, he didn’t understand. Why him? He didn’t even speak to anybody unless spoken to, and while he asked her to please stop, she kept showing up.

It had become something that weighed on his mind, and he was contemplating looking for advice from the others. It was a rarity for him to seek out his companions. Still, he really wanted peace and quiet for meditation and reflection.

After long, silent contemplation, he lifted himself onto his legs and sauntered towards the bridge. Upon entering, he saw Cid at the helm, and he was cursing up a storm as he typically did.

"Mother Fucker! God damn, son-of-a-bitch turbulence!" He took a frustrated drag from his cigarette and let the ashes hit the floor.

Nanaki immediately identified him as somebody who would never give good advice. He moved his good eye around the room. Barret was standing and looking out the window, while Cloud seemed to be in his typical contemplative thought.

After a moment, he walked over to Cloud and stood before him. Cloud's arms were crossed, and he only looked up when Nanaki spoke out to him in a soft voice.

“Uhm… Cloud?”

Cloud’s mako eyes looked upon him, and it felt as if his soul was being pierced. Nervousness overtook him, and he found it to be an odd feeling. He was a warrior of great bravery, but the social problem was something he was unused to.

Cloud seemed almost confused that Nanaki was talking to him, but eventually, he responded softly. "Yes, Red?"

Nanaki lowered his gaze hesitantly but eventually uttered his problem to Cloud.

"I… Well, you see. The thing is… Yuffie continually bothers me and picks on me, and I really am tired of it.”

Cloud stared and was thinking about how to answer. Not only was it an odd question, but Yuffie immaturely asked him to pick on Red as well. Eventually, when he thought he had an answer, he could hear the boisterous laughter of Cid.

“AHAHAHA!” Cid threw his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it, then lighting another. “That’s your goddamn problem? Tell that cunt to shut the fuck up, and fuck off.”

Even Barret began to laugh and rubbed his head. “Hoo Boy! I thought you was a warrior n' shit. What is all this whiny, high school bullshit? We got more important problems right now."

Nanaki was now feeling ashamed that he even opened his mouth. Cloud was still quiet, but Cid chimed in again.

“Hahah… Can’t believe you keep your mouth shut all this time, and the first fuckin thing you decide to do is be a crybaby about some teenage fuckin’ girl… Christ!” He turned the wheel of the ship to change direction.

Nanaki had, had enough and turned away to preserve his dignity, or, what was left of it. Cloud stepped forward as if he was about to say something useful, but, Nanaki just said one last thing as he walked out of the bridge. 

“Just forget it…”

Alone and annoyed. The more he thought, the more he realized he didn’t have anybody genuinely close to him. His grandfather, sure, but he was so aloof that social situations were things he found difficult. The last of his kind, and nobody to relate to, it made him feel pain inside.

While lost in thought, he wandered aimlessly. Unsure of where he was even headed, his eye looking at the steel walkway and nothing more.

…

…

…

BUMP!

Nanaki’s head smashed into something soft.

“Ah! Red!” He heard Tifa’s feminine voice.

He looked up and tried to hide his sadness. "Forgive me, Tifa… I didn't mean to bump into you.”

Tifa eyed him and rubbed her thigh where his face smashed into it. As she stared, she could immediately tell that he was not his usual self.

“You ok?" She asked in a soft voice.

Nanaki looked up towards her and then shook his head, remembering how childish he was being. "No… It's nothing important… Especially with all the other problems we are having right now."

Tifa was quiet, then reached out, letting her gloved hand rub the top of his head. “If it is upsetting you, no matter how small, then it is important.”

He stared at her, and she gave him a smile. Sweet and empathetic, it tempted him to speak his mind. There was a drawn-out silence, but she waited patiently for him to open up if it was what he needed.

"I…Yuffie is always bothering me. No matter where I am, she always seems to be standing by me. She picks on me and harasses me, and I just want solace.” He huffed out his frustration to her.

Tifa stared, and it made Nanaki nervous. Unlike before, though, he actually received a reaction that didn’t upset him.

“Red… I know asking Yuffie to leave you alone is something that will never work… However, have you ever considered why she singles you out?”

In truth, he thought it was because she disliked him, and honestly, her annoying him made him care about her less and less. To the point when she stole their materia, he was reluctant to help her ever again.

Tifa just pet him again and said one last thing before walking past him to spend time with Cloud. “Ya’know… When I was younger and immature, it was common when you like somebody, that you picked on them, and teased them.”

“…”

Nanaki stared, and he just watched Tifa walk towards the bridge. Once she was out of sight, he sat there on the steel walkway and contemplated her words. He was not a human, but he possessed human intelligence and emotions… Was he wrong about Yuffie this entire time?

The longer he contemplated it, the more it shook his core, and he felt ashamed. His negative thoughts about her were now not so concrete as they'd once been. He sighed to himself and decided that perhaps he needed to try and hide from her.

He didn't want to dislike her, and in fact, when he thought about her silly immaturity. It made him feel like he was missing out on his own youth.

He stood up and made his way below deck, he remembered just how much he misunderstood his father, and he now felt like he was doing the same with Yuffie.

With all his thinking, it wasn’t long until he found himself in the lower storage area. When a quick look around revealed not a single soul, he quietly climbed up and hid in a cubby of piled storage crates. Nobody would find him here unless they expressly set out to do so. As much as he liked being higher up or on the bridge, he felt horrible at the moment.

Curled up and alone, he shut his eye in hopes that he could sleep peacefully through the night. He didn’t need to eat dinner, he didn’t need anything outside of his little safe haven, and within minutes of resting his body, he fell into a deep slumber.

…

…

…

Tap.

…

…

Tap.

…

Tap.

…

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The incessant sound of shoes against metal perked Nanaki’s ears up. He was in a drowsy state, but his eyes glanced around at the boxes that surrounded him. When he cast his gaze upwards, he noticed the shadow of a figure looming above him in front of the ceiling light.

…

“So! Ya’ thought you could hide from me, eh!?” He heard a chipper voice, and immediately his heart began to race.

"Yuffie…" He said quietly and rested his head on his paws.

“The one and only!” She said with a slight laugh.

Nanaki didn't respond and refused to look at her even as he heard her shuffling around above him. Her legs began moving, and her shoes were kicking the crate beside him, creating a loud and annoying banging noise.

He could tell that she was sitting at the top of the crate and looking down upon him. Even though he’d of lost his patience with her any other time, he just quietly allowed her to do it.

Eventually, she stopped moving and became quiet again, after which she finally said something. "I thought it was weird ya weren't at dinner since you always stuff your face and slobber all over the place. I can tell it's your favorite time of the day."

Nanaki felt annoyed but calmly responded. "I do not…"

Yuffie snickered and then banged her feet against the box again. Still, Nanaki didn’t bother to say anything. He was feeling a lot of things right now, chiefly among them, guilt.

“Aww… Wasa matter grandpa, you feeling sick or somthin’?” Yuffie said, jumping from the crate and her feet landing in the small space beside his body.

Nanaki looked up and glared at her. “I am **_NOT_** a grandpa.”

Yuffie seemed happier now that she knew she had him. “Aren’t you like… A thousand, or million years old or somthin’?”

Nanaki growled under his breath and merely looked away again. "Time is relative. I'm as old as you, nothing more."

“Ohhh rly?" She said and began rocking on her feet. "Coulda’ fooled me, you don’t act like any teen I’ve ever seen.”

Nanaki sighed in frustration, and instead of blowing up at her, he simply answered her honestly. "I didn't have the opportunity; it was my duty to protect my village… Then, I became nothing more than a science experiment for Hojo.”

“…”

When there was no response as he expected, Nanaki turned his head to look at where he knew he was standing. He was surprised to see that she was bent over and looking at his face closely.

Her eyes to him were beautiful. Like precious stones that one hopes to find but seldom does. She was quiet and attentive, something he'd never seen before from her.

The longer they stared, the more Nanaki felt like saying something. Finally, when he had enough, he cast his gaze towards the metal floor.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie…"

“…”

There was a silence so thick that it was difficult to deal with, but eventually, he heard her voice speak gently, almost sweetly to him. "For what, Nanaki?"

The utterance of his actual name instead of Red made him immediately look at her. When their eyes re-met, he could feel an understanding and respect that he’d never before. It was as if she understood him without saying a word.

There was another silence, but Nanaki broke it quickly. “I don’t know… I’ve felt so resentful for the things you have done. It hurt me when you stole from us, and I admittedly don’t know what to make of how you treat me.”

Yuffie, for the first time ever, had a frown on her face. She seemed visibly upset, and it made Nanaki feel awful for admitting the truth to her.

Yuffie plopped down on the floor beside him and cradled her legs as if she were sad. She rested her chin on the tops of her knees and stared at him, then spoke softly.

“I never wanted ya to hate me… I know all the things that happened to you. I guess I was just trying to get you to play with me and act your age."

Nanaki felt her sadness and lifted his big body off the floor. He couldn't hug her, but he wanted to comfort her the only way he thought he could. He plopped down next to her and wrapped himself around her as best he could. Truthfully, he didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Yuffie seemed shocked at first and then gave him a smile. "This mean you don' hate me?"

Nanaki shook his head. "No… I was just foolish and ignorant."

Yuffie continued grinning and flicked his nose playfully. “You better!”

He shook his head because the flick stung and then smirked at her instead of becoming irritated. "Thanks… For understanding."

“Heheh, for all you know, I am just trying to steal the materia out of that headdress of yours.” She taunted.

Nanaki blinked. “Do you really not feel bad at all for stealing all of our materia?”

Yuffie stretched her legs out in the tiny space and laid down with her hands behind her head on his midsection. “Oh, hell no! I don’t feel bad at all! All’s fair in love and materia.”

There was a brief pause, and then an unexpected noise came. Nanaki began to chuckle, which caused Yuffie to also giggle.

"I think… I would hate it if you regretted it. It is something admirable about you. You are free and bound to no shame like I used to be." Nanaki said.

Yuffie beamed and looked up at him. "Is thata’ complement?”

He nodded in a silent response, and she spoke once more. "Well, you are fun and easy to make fun of.”

Nanaki shook his head and then looked at his paws. "Why do you pick on me so much?" He asked, remembering what Tifa said earlier. “I know that you want me to act my age now… but why are you so mean?”

Yuffie was caught off guard by the earnest question and sat up a little bit. “I dunno’…”

He looked back at her face, and she looked troubled. "Thant's not an answer, Yuffie…"

She stared into his eye, and she raised her hand to wipe some forming tears out of her own. “I dunno'. I guess it's my way of saying I like ya’, like… I wanna’ be your friend. I’ve always been this way, even in Wutai… I guess that’s why nobody my age likes me there either.”

Nanaki felt his heart sink, and he recognized why she was so upset earlier. Just as he was, she was lonely… Longing for company her age. He completely understood her, and it was hard to see her try and smile as she struggled to hold in tears.

“Yuffie… I, too, know what you feel, being who I am, what I am… There aren't many who will bond with me, and it seems that finding a mate to love is also impossible." He said to her, honestly.

“I want you to know that I never hated you, and I now realize it is because I like you that the things you did upset me so much. Truth be told, you are the one that has been around me the most since we met.” He finished.

Yuffie looked at him and sniffed a little bit, and then wiped her eyes. “Thanks…”

“…”

"And I don't think you can't find someone to love, even if it isn't someone of your kind…"

…

Nanaki’s face became heated, and his heart beat faster. The flame on his tail flickered rapidly, and he could see the rose on her cheeks.

“I… You think so?” He said.

Yuffie nodded and responded. “Yeah, I do… there’s a lot to like about ya.”

Nanaki nodded. “And now I see there is a lot to like about you too.”

The two awkwardly stared and then averted their gaze at the same time. They both felt like they wanted to say more, but the words weren't coming to either of them in a way that would be befitting of what they were feeling right now.

…

“I liked Cloud…” Yuffie said.

Nanaki looked at her, and he felt really hurt she said it, even if the pain was utterly unexpected. 

“Oh…?”

"Yeah, he is really hot, you know…" She was quiet when speaking.

"Yeah… I suppose he is." Nanaki said, with evident disappointment in his voice.

When she heard his tone, she smirked a bit and then lay back down on his side. "But…"

…

“But?” He mimicked the word.

“I can never get him to talk to me… Cid… Goddamn gross. Barret… I ain’t into old men with kids…” She paused and smiled at Nanaki.

“Tifa… She’s really hot… I would fuck, well, if she were into women like I am.”

Nanaki stared in shock over the things she was discussing with him, and he was secretly doing a countdown of the names she was speaking about.

“Cait Sith… What the fuck is that thing even? Vincent, he’s cool, but he’s like… still whining about some girl that died decades ago…” She continued.

“You… I dunno… You tolerate me, you speak to me when I annoy you, and you’ve never tried to hurt me… I know how much I was gettin’ to ya, so when I heard Cid makin’ fun of you and me, I spent the past few hours lookin’ for ya.”

Nanaki felt surprisingly relieved and also grateful because she cared for him. He felt vulnerable, scared, and unsure. When he looked at her, he felt the urge to show affection, but part of him felt like he was still misunderstanding what she was saying.

After a moment, she looked up into his eye and then laughed. “What? Do I have somthin’ on my face?”

Nanaki didn't speak, and as if hypnotized, leaned in. Rather than freak out, Yuffie moved her head to the side so that her cheek was facing him. He kissed her there with a gentle lick, only pulling back to see the bashful redness overtake that same area.

Eventually, she stared back at him, and as if to accept his symbol of affection, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the front of his muzzle beneath his nose. The gesture was not lost on him, and he could only utter her name in surprise.

“Yuffie…”

“Sorry… I know I’m a freak… Or desperate…” She admitted.

Nanaki shook his head and nuzzled her gently. "No more than I… Loneliness does a lot to a person, and from my standpoint, I am the same as you…"

She smiled hearing that, as she'd never considered it. Humans were something different, and to be in his shoes, indeed, was the same as being in hers.

Yuffie reached out a hand and rubbed the side of his face with her delicate digits. “We can keep this our secret…”

Nanaki was quiet and then simply nodded in agreement. "It is probably for the best."

Yuffie leaned back onto him and stared upwards at the ceiling light. It was beyond midnight for sure, and the ship had landed some time ago so that everyone could rest. It was surreal what they were both talking about and considering, but in a way, it felt right in the context of their life.

After some more pondering, Yuffie laughed a bit and responded to the last thing he'd said. "It's more fun that way…"

Nanaki looked at that sly smile on her face and could tell she was excited and motivated.

“Sneaky is my middle name, and there is a thrill for me doing things others don’t think I should.”

He could see that glint in her eye and that confident smile, so he asked. “What do you have in mind?”

“We start tonight…”

"Start?" He said, confused.

“Find out how compatible we are… duh!” Her voice was exuberant again.

“I… Uh… How…?” He said.

She sat up and turned around to face him with her back against the line of boxes. “Ask me somthin’ personal… Like… Something a boyfriend would only ever ask his girlfriend kinda’ thing.”

Nanaki was visibly embarrassed as he struggled to wrap his mind around the things she was saying. He understood the meaning of the words, but he wasn't exactly sure what type of questions those would be. "Uhm… Well…. Tell me about your family?”

Yuffie looked annoyed and shook her head. "Gawd… No, not that kinda’ shit… Like…” She trailed off.

Nanaki blinked innocently. “Like…?”

She looked flustered and crossed her arms. "Fuck man… are you really gonna' make me say it? I'm the girl. You're the dude."

Nanaki at first thought she was angry, but the redness on her face and her inability to keep eye contact told him a different story.

“…”

"Goddamnit! Are you into humans!?" She shouted.

"Into?" He said and then nodded. "I think they are nice, and I like them quite a bit…"

“Rrrr," Yuffie growled and then shook her head in frustration.

“Do you wanna’ ram em’, fuck em’, slam em’, stick your dick in em’, pound em’, HAVE SEX WITH THEM!? Hello!?”

Nanaki got the point, and he was speechless. He looked away sheepishly and then looked back after some brief thought. "Yes… I am attracted to women of your species… I have thought about what it would be like, and how I would do it…”

Yuffie huffed, happy he got the point, and his answer made her feel satisfied on the inside. She adjusted herself slightly and mentioned a name. 

“Tifa?”

Nanaki froze and then nodded slowly. "She is… quite an attractive member of your species…”

"Always the fat tits, man…" She grumbled in a pouting manner under her breath.

Nanaki shook his head… "No… for me, it is the eyes… The more beautiful they are, the more gorgeous I believe their soul is…"

“So, she has the most fuckable eyes?” Yuffie continued belligerently.

“Yes…” Nanaki paused. “Until I saw yours shining like the most precious stones on this planet tonight…”

"Oh…" Yuffie became quiet in her embarrassment and then tried to change the subject due to the feelings he was causing her.

“Ask me somethin’, anything…”

"I uh…" He stopped and thought, he wasn't good at being so forward with these questions, so he decided to shoot the same back. "What about me? Do you think about me… Like that?”

Yuffie buried her face in her hands and then pulled her own hair slightly. "Fuck me…"

“…”

“Yeah, I do… ok… I been thinkin’ about it for a while now… Not because I am into fuckin farm animals or anything… that shit is lame. It’s because I like ya… a lot, and you have a big pair of puffy balls flopping around every time I am behind you… It is like a tease.”

Nanaki blushed and bent his head down to hide his face under his paws. "I… Can't help that…"

“Nah…” Yuffie paused. “It’s cuz you feel like me, you can understand me, and you wash like a human person would… My mind got to thinkin', and when I imagined you fucking me, it really made my pussy wet…"

Such honesty from Yuffie was getting Nanaki’s imagination going, and he began to think of her fantasies himself. He could feel his cock beginning to harden, but he kept it hidden between his legs and out of sight. "Oh… Well, thank you for your honesty…"

Yuffie was straightforward and asked him another bold question. “You ever see a human girl naked?”

Nanaki shook his head immediately and answered. "No… I haven't."

There was a brief silence, and Yuffie spoke again. "Didja’ want to?”

He kept his legs over his erect dick, and at first, wasn't sure how to answer the implied offer. At first, he would say no, but his arousal level was so high he almost instinctively nodded.

Yuffie smirked. “You’re my kinda' guy…" She said as she started pulling off her green sweatshirt and arm armor. When she had nothing but her bra on, she became timid all of a sudden.

“I… um well… I just wanted to apologize in advance…”

Nanaki shook his head and kept his gaze on her form. "Your body is as beautiful as your spirit…"

Yuffie huffed over the sweet encouragement and then undid her bra. Once it dropped to the floor, Nanaki could see her small, petite tits. They were as supple as they were adorable, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Ya look like you want to eat me.” She said teasingly.

"I… Um… well, I am not into consuming people…" He said, feeling ashamed of what he did.

"I bet you are into consuming pussy, though," Yuffie smirked and pulled her loose jean shorts and panties down.

Nanaki marveled at her smoothly-shaven, bald pussy. The tautness and perfectness of its shape were outdone only by the beauty of her silky skin. He drooled slightly and huffed excitedly. His mind clearly envisioning what it would be like to lick or mount a human girl.

“Ah…” He let out a light moan.

Yuffie heard it and walked over to him. Allowing a first-hand look, she put her fingers down and spread it slightly to give him a better view.

"I figured I owed you. You are always showing off your balls."

Nanaki leaned close and sniffed in her strong feminine scent, and it made him want to mate with her then and there. She pushed herself forward as if giving permission and only gasped when she felt his tongue lapping at her virgin pussy.

"Ah… Fuck… Yeah… I've been waiting for this…" Yuffie moved in closer, allowing him to go down on her flowing girl bits.

Nanaki had a large tongue and used it to lap at her entire pussy. She was huffing and cursing quietly while he worked, instinct had taken over, and her scent had driven him mad with desire. He wanted her, and she was offering herself up for him.

“Oh… Fuck Nanaki… Shit, you need to come to my room… Ah! Every fuckin’ night.”

Nanaki opened his big maw and slid his giant tongue into her tight hole. She was surprised, but it only created a unique sensation to get off to. “Holy hell, you have extra benefits!” She joked while panting.

Nanaki loved the taste of her sweet nectar, soaking his tongue and face. It turned him on to hear her carnal passions, moans, and desires. 

He pushed his tongue farther inside and immediately stopped. Yuffie looked wide-eyed and frightened when Nanaki removed his face and opened his mouth. 

“Pleh!”

Out dropped a materia ball to the floor.

“…”

“I… I can explain…” Yuffie said nervously.

Nanaki licked his lips to remove her juices and stared. He was waiting to hear what she had to say.

“I… well, I put my materia in there… sometimes… The magical energy that radiates off them is well… tingly in there… ok?”

Nanaki thought about her, and it was occurring to him that she was exceedingly horny. Hornier than anybody he had ever known. “I… I like that.”

"What!?" She shouted. "You kiddin’… I honestly forgot I had that in there. I think I need to do more than one now since it ain't strong enough."

Nanaki picked up the materia and rolled it around in his mouth. “It tastes like you… Do you think I could… borrow it?”

“Yuffie was shocked and scratched her head. “I…well, uhm… share my materia?”

Nanaki nodded. “Only the ones you have had inside yourself. Your scent and taste drive me wild…”

Yuffie was thoroughly embarrassed, and she eventually nodded. “Alright… but you have to give them back when you’re done…”

Nanaki moved in closer to lick the wetness off the front of her smooth pussy. “Mmm… I will do you one better… You may have some of my materia if you do exactly what I tell you to do with it."

Yuffie felt her heart race, and she was so turned on with the way he was speaking to her and how into her he seemed. She could only nod, speechless for once in her life.

Nanaki spit the ball out and then looked at her face. "Put that in your rear."

“What!?” Yuffie felt a bit humiliated, but then quickly picked up the materia.

“W-Why…?”

“Let’s say it is an experiment… I am curious to see how you handle having it there until I tell you to remove it.”

Yuffie felt her body tingling. She felt dirty and indignant… And she loved it. She picked up the saliva covered ball and turned around to show him she wasn't playing any tricks. She bent over and spread her ass with one hand. After which, she used the other to slide it up her anus.

“Ahh… mmf…” She grunted.

Nanaki was feeling dominant. His arousal had made him more confident and less timid. Though he was still nice, the thought of her being so kinky was unlocking the pandora’s box of his sexuality.

Yuffie moaned and panted. “Ohh… it… the tingling is extreme in here… fuck… it is driving me crazy!”

Nanaki couldn't take this anymore and could tell she was his for the taking. He lifted his large frame up, and when she looked, she saw his large, erect cock between his legs.

Yuffie knew what he was after and was so horny now that she was willing to take him in. She bent over, presenting her ass and pussy to him, and rested her hands against the giant wooden box. "Mate with me now goddamnit… don’t… don’t worry about hurting me or that stupid bullshit… ninja training and nunchucks have prepared me.”

Nanaki lumbered over her, and she felt his massive form got behind her. His weight was substantial, and if it weren’t for him cautiously holding himself up on the box above her, he might crush her.

His cock was larger than any man's, but not so large he couldn't mate with her. She could feel the barbed head of it, rubbing against her wet lips, and she moaned when feeling the ridges penetrate her slightly.

“Ah… Nanaki!”

“Mmm Rrr…" He growled and pressed in.

“Ah! Ffff…” Yuffie said, feeling herself get stuffed like she’d never been before.

Nanaki’s pleasure took over, and he began to thrust his legs back and forth, but at a slow pace. He was cognizant of her small, fragile frame and wanted her to enjoy this like he was.

"Oh, gawd… My ass feels like it's vibrating, and… yo- you’re so fucking big!” Yuffie began to squeal in ecstasy.

Nanaki bent forward and bit her shoulder gently while she began to thrust herself back into him. It was as if she was trying to stuff his giant cock in until there was nothing left outside.

Nanaki thrust forward when she pushed back, and they both moaned in tandem with one another. His big floppy balls slapping against her when he slammed her extremely hard.

She was in mind-melting pleasure, and both of her holes felt full and stimulated in some manner. She balled her hands into fists as she fucked him like she was the “animal.”

Yuffie was fucking so hard that Nanaki stopped moving and let her ride him as hard as her little body could, his cock leaking cum into her taught orifice.

“Ah… shi… I…" Yuffie stammered, the sweat so prominent on her body that it was making her glisten in the intense lights above them.

“Rrrr… Yuffie… I… shit!" He shouted an expletive. He was so caught in the heat of passion.

“Yuffie shut her eyes, and her legs started to shake, her arms could barely hold her body up. “Ahhhh…. Oh! Mmmmmmm!” 

A powerful orgasm shook her body like an earthquake, and she nearly collapsed. Nanaki could feel her tight pussy clench even harder, as it literally struggled to suck the cum out of his hard dick.

“Ah!” Nanaki yelled.

One thrust.

Two.

Three…

He became a beast and fucked her as rapidly as he was hard, the nearer he drew to his orgasm. 

His cock twitched and bobbed, and just when Yuffie didn’t think she could stand on her feet any longer. He exploded inside of her, his flood of semen so great that it burst out of her pussy and flew everywhere. All over her supple pussy lips, down her legs, leaving a puddle of cum on the floor.

Nanaki pulled his cock out of her and even more leaked out. She collapsed the minute he released her, and she heaved for precious oxygen while lying down on the floor next to his love puddle.

"Oh… my… gawd… I don't… I can't even…" She said as she pushed her fingers into her ass and pulled out the shimmering materia, dropping it on the floor.

Nanaki was spent and dropped to the floor, both now to the side of their giant puddle of love nectar. 

“…”

“…”

“I think I’m in love…” Yuffie said jokingly. Though sore, she had never experienced such pleasure before, and in such a kinky way.

Nanaki heard what she said but clearly didn't catch that she was joking. "I think I am too…"

Yuffie smiled and curled her nude body against his warm frame. “I guess I love you too…”

He looked down at her tired face and merely licked it lovingly. "I… Love is a strong word… but I feel it at this moment."

Yuffie cozied herself on him, and it was clear she intended to sleep on him tonight. “Just as long as you felt it at all…”

…

After a moment, Nanaki realized that she’d fallen completely asleep. So tired due to the time and physical exertion they had just gone through.

…

"Goodnight, Yuffie…" He whispered and curled his body to provide her with as much warmth as possible.

Within moments, the tired and spent Nanaki joined her in slumber. Loneliness was something that had been chased away, and now nothing but happiness remained.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Barret lay there with his eyes staring straight up at the ceiling from his cot.

Cid was a few feet away, smoking a cigarette in the darkness, his eyes fixated on the air vent that had carried noise from the lower deck directly to their room.

“Did… You here that shit Barret?” Cid asked hesitantly.

“I didn’t hear a motherfucking thing…” Barret said, still blankly staring at the dark ceiling.

Cid blew out smoke and flicked his cigarette onto the floor. He then brought his foot down to snuff it out entirely.

…

“Yeah… Neither did I…”

~ Fin


End file.
